Lavender Blood
by Minipichu
Summary: Lavender Town was already know as the scariest town in Pokémon history. But this time, the depth of scariness goes in deeper. Red and Yellow decide to explore this place a bit more. But that proves to be their first mistake. Oneshot.


**Hello and welcome to a story, a story of what happens when characters form horror stories or games appears in Lavender Town. YOU have to read to guess who THEY are! I do not recommend reading this story at dark, or when your alone in the house. I do not recommend reading this if you are under 13. If you disobey, then, well good luck sleeping tonight. And please, remember...I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON OR THE HORRORS IN THIS STORY. BUT YOU HAVE TO GUESS WHO THEY ARE. ARE YOU READY?**

**_OPTIONS_-**

**NEW GAME?**

**EXIT?**

* * *

LAVENDER BLOOD

* * *

**Yellow's POV,**

It was sorta dark. I had been exploring Kanto a bit more with Red. Me and Red stayed at a small hotel in Lavender Town. The sky looked glommy, as if there was no sun. I'll admit, I was scared. It had a _funeral_ home...for **POKÉMON**. I told Red that there must be something wrong with this town.

And, of course...he didn't believe me.

"Hey Yellow, can I come in?" Red knocked on the door, "Y-yeah sure." Fear rattled in my voice. Red entered the room, and looked at me in a funny way.

"What's up with you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nothing...I'm fine."

"Alright then." Red smiled and headed out. _This is one strange, strange town._

* * *

So, later in the morning, Red and I went to the PokéMart. We saw a lot of goods, many of them were treats for Pokémon.

"Aww!" Yellow cooed, "Chuchu would love these!"

Red smiled, "So would Pika. We should buy these for them." Red ran over to the cash register, and I was still looking around. A cute little hand mirror caught my eye. The cover was a blend of yellow and gold.

I opened it, the mirror frame was in the shape of a Pikachu. "Oh. My. Ho-Oh! This is so awesome!"

I kept on marveling at the mirror, _then the mirror turned pitch black_, "_Wha_-?" Then the mirror cracked, "Ah!" I dropped the mirror and it fell to the ground and shattered to a million pieces.

Red ran over to me, "What's wrong?!" He asked,

"_The-the-t-the mirror! It-it-it...blacked out and, and, and, b-broke!_" I was frightened by the turn of events.

"_Relax_," Red sighed. "Maybe it's an old mirror, maybe that's why it broke." He reassured me.

_Yeah...that must be why it broke...right?!_

"**HEY**!" A store worker spoke. "You broke that mirror! You break it, you buy it! Hand over the cash!" He screamed. "B-but it only broke..." I stuttered.

Red comforted me, "It's fine. I can pay for it." I sighed. _There was a man with a white face...what does that mean?_

* * *

_At the hotel,_

"Yellow," Red sat next to me, "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

I shook my head again. "_Red_, I'm fine."

"You sure? You acted kinda odd at the store..." He told me.

"The mirror was a little weird that's all." Red glared at me, "_You sure?_" He asked.

I sighed. "You wouldn't believe me anyway." I got up and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

_I ran to the bathroom and locked the door, I was scared out of my wits. If anyone knew this, they would call me a damn coward._

I looked at the mirror, "_Maybe there was nothing in the mirror..._" I whispered.

Maybe I need to wash my face.

I turned on the sink, and turned the water to warm. _I tested the temp with my finger it felt warm at first until..._ "**Ouch**!" My pointer finger was red, from a burn. The water turned from warm to hot. _And I didn't turn it._ "Tsk, probably a water change." I shook my head.

_I tried to whisk away from any idea of this place being haunted._

_Until...I saw a man in the mirror._

"**AH**!" I backed away from the mirror. The man was wearing a tux, his body was completely white, he had tentacles...and _no face_.

"**G-go away!**" I screamed.

**The man tried to stick out of the mirror, the water that poured from the sink turned to blood. **"_Silly humans..._" Was the only word it muttered.

I screamed even louder then I thought. _The sound of a screeching record filled the room._

_"No. No. Red! I can't stop this thing!" _I screamed.

_Suddenly_, the figure tried to pull me into the mirror. "STOP!" I yelled.

This was futile. I tried pulling away, but the figure kept pulling closer. "**The pages are burned...I SHALL STAY FOREVER!**" The figure yelled.

"_NOOO_!" I yelled.

"Yellow?" Red asked.

Everything paused, the blood turned back to water and shut off. I panted heavily, _I was scarred for life._

Red knocked the door. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"_S-sure_..." I sighed. Red opened the door and spotted me, "Uh...what's wrong?" He asked.

I looked up to him. "Didn't you hear _anything_?" I asked.

"Only _**your**_ screaming." He sighed. "_Red_..." I started. "There was a horror man in the mirror..."

Red sighed, "_Really_?" He asked, "I would have believed something reasonable."

I was tired of this. "But Red, didn't _you_ see a ghost in this town before?"

"A _Pokémon_ ghost. There was no man. Only a Marowak." He stated firmly.

"What about The White Hand?" I asked.

"That was only a rumor." Red explained, "Some person just said that it was on my shoulder...there was no hand."

I sighed. "Don't you beleive me?"

Red looked at me, "Trust me, I do. But don't jump to conclusions. That's Blue's job."

_What Red said was true though. He told me about the time Blue ran away from a ghost like a little girl! It was hard to believe he was ever the champion._

Red walked off. I hung my head down. _Did...I really see a ghost?_

* * *

_In Red's room_

**Red's POV**

I walked into my room.

I looked into the mirror. _What did Yellow mean?_

"...What am I thinking?! There probably is no ghost!"

"_Giggle_..." I voice echoed.

"_Wha_-?" _I looked behind me. I saw a doll._ "Did Yellow leave her doll here?" I asked.

_It was rather a strange doll. It was in the form of a fox with a thin silver line with a ruby on the end of it. The color of the doll was orange. It's eyes were blood red and eerie. The doll could be called rather ugly and creepy._

I sighed. "For a second there, I thought it was a ghost!"

_Then a song started playing from nowhere. It was light and airy. It sounded so cheerful._

_The doll laughed in horror._

"_**Hahaha, silly trainers! I do not know of this world...Yet I sense it perfectly...Why do wish you call yourselves Pokémon Masters?**_"

I stood back. "What **ARE** you?!" I screamed.

"**_You may call me many things. But I am the haunter._**" The doll stood up as if it was alive and walked towards me.

I tried to pretend that this was not happening. _But, from this point on..._

_I knew the doll came alive._

"**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**" The doll screeched out.

_The doll held a knife, and attemped to slash me. I stood at the door. Closing my eyes._

"NO! I will not go down this way!" I screamed.

_Suddenly a crash was heard._

_I opened my eyes. The room was normal._

"Huh?" _The room was normal. There was nothing wrong with it._

_More importantly...the doll was gone._

_But the song kept on playing. It was like it was in an endless loop._

"**_Hehehehehe, Can you feel the sunshine?_**" A voice echoed.

_I ran over to the door. I shook the knob. I was locked in. It was impossible to get out._

_How can I warn Yellow?_

* * *

_At the lobby,_

**Yellow's POV**

It was dark in the lobby. I thought Red was in his room. So, I went to the lobby to relax.

_I tried to forget about that horror before._

_Suddenly_, I heard a yell. "AAHHHH!" The scream was loud. It sounded like Red.

"Red? Red?!" I screamed. I tried to run back to the room.

But I was caught in something. And I fell to the ground.

"_Yellow_?" A voice called out. I opened my eyes.

It was Red.

"Red?!" I asked. "_Yes?_" He asked me.

I was confused. "**B-but**...You screamed! Are you hurt?!" I panicked.

"_What? I was never hurt. I didn't scream? What are you talking about?_"

_Excuse me?_ "Red, I heard you scream!" I took his arm. "Quick. I want to get out of this place! Come on! Blue and Green are waiting for us back in Pallet Town!" I told him.

He jerked his arm away. "_I'm not from Pallet Town._" He stated.

"...What?" I asked.

"_Yellow_..." Red looked at me. "_Where am I from?_" He asked.

I was frustrated. "Your Red! The Champion! Your from Pallet Town!"

He shook his head furiously. "_NO! I don't live in Pallet Town. I'm going to go to Mt. Silver._"

"Red..." I sighed. He looked at me sternly. "_Go away._"

_I shook my head. I looked closely at Red. His chest was bleeding and his eyes turned black with a hint of red. Red looked like he was completely glitched_.

"R-red?!" I backed away from him.

He disappeared before my eyes. "_Who am I? Will they forget my legacy?_"

* * *

I turned away from where Red was. Well, I suppose... '_fake_' Red.

"_Oh. Hey Yellow!_" A voice called. I turned around, It was Gold.

"Gold?!" I yelled. "W-why are you here?!"

He chuckled. "_I heard you and Red came here. Can you help me? I'm kinda lost._"

I sighed. "Where's Kris? Lyra? Silver? Where are they?"

"_I don't know. I don't know how I got here. I was headed for the Bell Tower._"

"Gold," I told him. "You need to go back to Johto! Their worried."

Gold shook his head. "_I don't know how_..._Here_." Gold gave me a Pokéball.

I looked at the ball. It was dusty. And looked kind of broken. "Thanks?" I looked up. _Gold was gone._

_I was worried now. The fake Red was gone. Gold appeared out of nowhere. The creepy man in the mirror might still be there. And I don't even know where the real Red is!_

I tossed the Pokéball. A Cyndaquil was released from the Pokéball. "Cynda..." It cried. The Pokémon's voice was filled with depression and sorrow. As if Gold had abandoned it.

There was a note attached to the Pokéball. It stated one thing,-

'HURRY'. _Was that the name of the Pokémon?_ The was also a note inside the Pokéball.

The letters were written in the letters on Unowns. It spelled-

I'M DEAD.

I took a step back. "**What?!**" I yelled. _I started to run back to the stairs. This was too frightening now._

* * *

_Red's room,_

**Red's POV**

The damn song kept playing. It got on my last nerve. "LET. ME. OUUUUTTT!" I screamed.

"**Never**." The music suddenly stopped. A man wearing a white hoodie, black hair, and a pretty jacked up face. Walked towards me. He had a knife in his hand.

"Who...what now?!" I screamed.

The figure grinned creppily. And a dog was tagged along behind him. The dog had a HUGE smile on his face. It looked like it was stitched on.

"**Ha-Ha-ha.**" He figure cackled. The dog growled.

"WHAT ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

_Blood began drooling down the walls as the two came closer. _

"ThiS is YoUr EnD REd!" _The blood began to fall faster._

_I braced myself. Prepared to fight. Until I realized..._

_All my Pokéballs are gone!_

The dog howled in excitement and in the feel of victory. The man attempted to strike his knife...

The man ran towards me at a fast speed. I closed my eyes tightly._ Is this how I die? NO!_

"**STOOOOOPPP**!" I voice bellowed.

I looked up. "Yellow?" I asked.

She ran over to me. "Red, did the people hurt you?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine. But I know they weren't normal people." I sighed.

Yellow looked at me, "Red. We need to get out of this town. _Fast_."

I nodded, "Let's go." I got up, and me and Yellow ran out of the hotel as soon as possible.

* * *

_Me and Yellow managed to run out of the hotel with no problems at all._

"Red..." Yellow whispered. "Where? Where are our Pokémon?" She asked.

"I don't know. I tried to guard myself from the ghosts. And I had no Pokémon. I don't know where Pika is." I told Yellow.

"I don't know where Chuchu is. I'm really worried." I sighed.

I looked at Yellow. "Don't worry, It'll be fine." I reassured her.

I looked off into the distance. Their was a building. One that wasn't here before.

"Hey, Red, what's that?" Yellow asked. "I dunno." I told her. "Looks like a Pokémon Gym." I stated.

"_What?!_" Yellow spoke. "But there's never been a Gym here before!" She yelled.

"Your right." I confirmed. "Plus, who would be the gym leader? There's no one around."

_Yellow looked around in a panick. _"Your right!" She gasped, "Then...who made the gym?!"

I turned to Yellow. "Don't you have any Pokémon at all?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yes." A Cyndaquil was right behind her. "_Who's that?_" I asked.

"His name is HURRY. He used to belong to Gold..._I think._" Yellow said with confusion in her voice.

I tilted my head, "_Gold was here?_" I asked. Yellow nodded slowly. "_Please, don't mention anything_." She pleaded.

_I wasn't too sure what she was talking about. But I promised to keep quiet._

"Since you have a Pokémon, should we leave?" I asked,

I sighed, "_I don't think we can leave._"

"If, we can't leave...then maybe we should check the gym." I told Yellow and we took off.

* * *

_Yellow thought to check the Internet on her Pokédex to see if the gym was here before. But I found this extremely useless, because the gym was NEVER here before!_

"Yellow," I tried to start, "Yes!" She cheered.

"What?" I asked,

Yellow turned to me. "I found a website!" _This was surprising because Lavender Town was very quiet and most likely never had Internet because of this._

"But is it the right website?" I questioned her.

"What do you mean right? What would that even mean?" She threw back.

_The website was called ...What there was no name?!_

Yellow typed in, '_What there ever a gym in Lavender Town before?_'

(**Hello**.) The computer replied.

Yellow typed in the question again.

(**Do you know my name?**)

Yellow, ONCE AGAIN. Typed in the question.

(**STOP.**) The computer answered. Yellow sighed. She typed in, '_No, I don't know your name_'

_I faceplamed myself. I DID NOT want to talk with a computer._

(**You shouldn't have done that.**) The Dex started glitching out.

Yellow started to freak out. "RED! What is this?!" She yelled.

(**!EfiL rUoY tEGrOf**) The Dex started waving the screen. I looked at the Dex. This was worsening the problem.

(**NEB Si eMaN Ym**) The Dex spoke the words.

Me and Yellow were really scared now.

_The words were jumbled. It was hard to decode._

_(**!dNe RuOy Si siHt**)_

_But this was creepier then it seemed._

(**?uoy t'nevah etaf elbirret a htiw tem ev'uoY**)_The voice was screeching out._

_The Dex started shaking and rumbling. Suddenly..._

"_RED!_" Yellow screamed, _I felt a chill run down my spine._

"**iM BaAaAaACk!**" A voice screeched...

I turned around...

_I saw a man in green who had blonde hair and a green hat._

"**It's your turn!**" The guy tried to shove me into the Pokédex. I tried to knock him down...

_But it was impossible._

_He grabbed me. I was stuck...until,_

"Ha!" Yellow grabbed a sword and sliced him. He fell to the ground.

_There was no blood rushing out. He was completely dried out. No heart...cells...or any other organs..._

_Then he slowly disappeared, his last words were, _"**_I shall go haunt another game..._**"

_Me and Yellow ran away from the fading body...or was he a statue?_

_We ran to the gym,_

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

_Red and Yellow approached the gym. The gym looked old and broken down, even if the gym wasn't in the town before._

_There was a sign like all gyms have._

_But the sign was unreadable._

_Red and Yellow walked into the gym slowly. The inside of the gym was eerie._

"Red..." Yellow screeched. "This place is creepy."

_Red couldn't argue. The purple drapes were ripped in all places. The statues looked like they were about to crumble. The wooden floor looked very stained, and it would have looked as if it were about to break. And the wall looked like it was decorated will spots of blood._

"Just please keep your guard up, we'll get out of this together." Red reassured her.

A sound of eeriness wafted through out the gym. The high pitched sounds sounded remote from normal. The sound was so loud it would have given the a migraine.

"**Oh I don't think so.**" I voice echoed in the gym.

Red and Yellow turned around to see a ghost in the colors of black and purple.

"_What?!_" They yelled.

_The light started turning dim, then finally pitch black._

_The sound halted, and all noises stopped._

_When the lights turned on, Red, Yellow and the ghost were gone._

_**Not to mention, all of Lavender Town.**_


End file.
